A Modelizer and an Artist's Honeymoon
by watermelonfizz
Summary: From Every Boys got One by Meg Cabot Jane and Cal have gotten married. They are now on their way for their honeymoon to Canada where they meet up with Mary, Malcom, Holly and Mark. This is partially based on my cross Canada trip..where a lot went wrong. M
1. Chapter 1

Travel Diary of 

Jane Harris and Cal Langdon

On their Honeymoon

Composed by Jane Harris

Aka The Bride

Well now that we are on our own honeymoon, I felt that I had to record the events just as I did for Holly and Mark. Although I never did give the journal to them. Couldn't really with all the references to Cal's large appendage. I'm waiting here with Cal. We just stopped off at the duty-free and even though he tried to convince me otherwise, I still feel it is necessary for us to bring bottled water on the plane. I am SO excited for this trip. After all, this is my first time to Canada. It's Cal's first time too, which means he can't blurt random factoids to me about Canada's history. Depressing in a way since I have grown to love them. Cal's in a tizzy because once again, they booked him the wrong flight. I think this time I will give him my aisle seat just so he's not so much of an Armrest Nazi. Oh my gosh! The plane has just landed time to go!

PDA of Cal Langdon

Jane's writing in her travel diary again. She bought another at the duty-free. I told her I don't find it a necessity for our whole honeymoon to be recorded in her little book. She then told me that I should be glad that she is recording it considering it is my first trip to Canada too. Why does she have to keep reminding me of that? If it wasn't for that insouciant smile of hers I swear I would have convinced her to go somewhere else. She thought it would be a darling place to go and she has always wanted to see real igloos. I told her that Canada is a highly developed country, not just one large ski hill. She told me off pretty quick saying that I have never been to Canada myself and how would I know. Never occurred to her that I watch the News and Canada has been in it a lot lately. Well the plane has just arrived so I'd better be going. Must tell Jane not to write every little thing in that little book of hers. I find it very distracting. Although attractive. Great, Canada better not get to me like Italy did. Putting all these funny words into my head.



To: Jane Harris 

Fr: Holly Caputo 

Re: Your Honeymoon

Oh my gosh Janie how are you? Have you left yet? Of course you have. Your plane came in at 9. Guess I won't hear from you for a while. Oh well I'm so excited for you. And Cal. So we are going to meet you on the 15th right? We'll email back and forth before then I'm sure though. It seems like it's been forever hasn't it? I know it's only been two weeks but we must remember never to do this back-to-back honeymoon thing again. Wait. Not like I'm intending to marry anyone else. So how's Cal? I'm sure right now you are thanking me for forcing you into meeting him aren't you? Well listen I'll let you go. Can't wait until the 15th! Only10 sleeps!

Travel Diary of

Jane Harris and Cal Langdon

We are on the plane. Cal says I need to put this away. That it's our honeymoon. I'm too excited. Shoot my Blackberry is beeping but they just told us to put away all electronic devices. I hate that. It's probably Holly. Oh Cal is back from the washroom.

Cal: Can't you put that away for one minute. May I remind you it's our honeymoon.

Me: And I want to remember every minute of it

Cal: Are you recording this?

Me: Maybe..

Cal: Come on Jane. Am I really so boring that you must keep yourself occupied by writing every word that comes out of my mouth in that little book?

Me: Yes

Cal: Thanks a lot

Me: I was just joking.

Well I guess I'd better put this away before he gets really mad. We all know how that goes. Oh they are starting a movie. OH MY GOSH! IT'S ANOTHER HUGH JACKMAN MOVIE! Just like when we went to Italy. How romantic. Can't wait until Canada!

To:Cal Langdon

Fr:Mary Langdon

Re: Canada?

Hey big bro! What's this I hear about you coming to Canada and not telling me? Well you know what that means don't you? You absolutely must come and vist me! In Whistler, BC. It's the sweetest place ever! Maybe I'll teach you some new tricks that I learnt from Malcom. Oh hows Jane? I knew when you told me about her you two would end up hitched. Well nice hearing from you and e me back so we can find out when to meet.

Travel Diary of

Jane Harris and Cal Langdon

Oh my gosh. That was the most beautiful movie ever. I almost cried and Cal just got all weird and uncomfortable. Well we are almost there! We are landing in Vancouver, BC. We are then going to rent this super nice moter-home, curtosy of Cal's work, and travel across Canada. I'm so happy. I know that deep inside Cal is to. There's this group of people behind us. If you ask me they look like they still should be in school. What is with kids these days? I mean come on running away to Canada? Oh well, no one would expect them to go there. Oh wait. Listening to their conversation and they just graduated. Well that explains the partying. I'm kinda tired. It is after 12:00 and I could barely sleep last night from excitement...and an asortment of other things. I betI wouldn't fall asleep so I might

as well

not bother

trying

PDA of Cal Langdon

Well, we just landed. Jane's in a tizzy because she can't find her Wondercat bag. Sounds like we'll be takinga day trip up to visit Mary and Malcom. Should be interesting. Haven't seen Mary for years. And from what Jane's told me about Malcom...well...yes it will deffinately be interesting. Oh Jane found her bag-time to go get our moter-home.

To:Jane Harris

Fr:Malcom

Re: Hey

So you're in Canada eh? Well can't wait to see you. Umm..I hope you brought my lucky hat. My boarding hasn't been the same without it.

To:MaryLangdon

Fr:Cal Langdon

Re: Yes, Canada

Sure we'll come up for a day trip. We just landed in Vancouver. We'll be up probably tomorrow.

To:Holly Caputo

Fr:Jane Harris

Re: We're here!

Oh my gosh Holly! Canada is beautiful! We just got here. Turns out Mary and Malcom are still in Whistler so we are going up to see them. Everything is so clean here! There's so many trees and it's very green. No igloos like I thought. Cal said that was only in the North and I guess he's right...as usual. Well I'd better go. Seems like Cal is having some trouble with the moter-home...Only 9 sleeps!


	2. Chapter 2

PDA of Cal Langdon

Stupid idiots screwed up our motor-home reservations. So now we have to take some dinky tent trailer. Oh yea, great honeymoon. Knew Italy would have been a greater destination not stupid Canada. But Jane insisted. I swear if it wasn't for that stupid cat tattoo I wouldn't have given in. Well maybe I can catch the Travel Services before they leave the office for 5:00.

To: Tara Samuels

From: Cal Langdon

What is this junk of a tent trailer you reserved for me? I specifically asked for a nice, romantic motor-home. You do remember this is our honeymoon don't you? Please reply quick and get this resolved!

Travel Diary of

Jane Harris and Cal Langdon

Well looks like we get a leaky tent trailer rather than a motor-home. I don't really mind but Cal is furious. He keeps arguing with the manager but it doesn't seem like his charm is working this time. We'd better get going if we are to explore Vancouver and meet up with Mary and Malcom for tomorrow. Maybe I can butt into this argument and try to end it. As if Cal would let a girl finish an argument…

PDA of Cal Langdon

I can't believe Jane talked me into taking this stupid tent trailer and tiny jeep.

PDA of Cal Langdon

I swear cat tattoos do something to me.

PDA of Cal Langdon

I think I'm going to be sick. I have to take over Jane's driving. Where did she learn?

Travel Diary of

Jane Harris and Cal Langdon

So Cal took over. He looked like he was gonna hurl so I guess I'm glad. I finally managed to convince him to let the argument go after a lot of coaxing. He says I owe him big time and you can be sure I'll live up to that promise. Vancouver is so beautiful! All the gorgeous mountains and the ocean is so sparkling bluey-green. Not grey-black like at home. Well I guess that's only in New York, but it's still a nice change. We are just driving through a little street called Gastown. It's so cute! Oh! Spaghetti! We have to stop there for lunch!

PDA of Cal Langdon

Well at least Jane picked a reasonable place for lunch. Some little restaurant called "The Old Spaghetti Factory." I think I ate at least five loaves of bread. We then walked around this little Gastown for a bit. I must say it is quite cute but for goodness sakes does it have to rain in July? Jane offered to drive after lunch but I told her I could drive perfectly well. We are planning to go to some Stanley Park for a walk. There seems to be some nice seawall there. Should be interesting. Maybe we'll see some whales or something. So far this Vancouver place is nice but pretty boring.

To: Jane Harris

From: Claire Harris

Hi honey how are you? So sorry I haven't emailed you sooner but your father fell off the stepladder last night. Nothing serious, just a few scrapes and bruises, luckily. So how is your little trip to Canada so far? I've always wanted to see real igloos that aren't just on the Discovery Channel. Seen any polar bears yet? Do you think you'll be able to get reception and receive this email? I hope so. I heard this "Canada" place isn't as developed as us down here. Hope you don't get too cold. Say hello to Cal for me. Love you honey!

To: Claire Harris

From: Jane Harris

Mom. Canada isn't anything like you think. They are just as developed as us. There are no igloos or polar bears (at least not in Vancouver). And there's no snow, only rain. Plus they have great pasta here. Like great. And the people are so nice! They even tell you when you drop a quarter. I'm telling you, this place does not get enough credit. Tell dad to be careful on that stepladder. It's fairly old and bound to break sooner or later. Tell him an investment in a new stepladder isn't a bad idea. Love you to mom. Cal says hi.

PDA of Cal Langdon

Stupid stupid Canada. It's raining. And I can't find any place for us to stay. Haven't they heard of trailer parks here? Apparently not. Jane wants us to stay in Stanley Park. Yea it's nice and all, but I just don't know if this Canada place is safe yet! I'll find some nice place for us to stay if it's the last thing I do (and I bet it will be).

Travel Diary of

Jane Harris and Cal Langdon

That spaghetti place was great! I loved it. We went for a walk around the Stanley Park seawall. That was gorgeous. Now we are just trying to find some nice place to set up the tent trailer for the night. At first Cal wanted to drive through the night. Luckily I convinced him otherwise. I was not going spend my honeymoon in discomfort. Now I'm trying to tell him that staying in Stanley Park for the night would be fine. He claims that we don't know these Canadians and that they may rob us at anytime. I don't believe that. Why just today when I dropped a quarter, a nice gentleman told me! That would have never happened in New York. People want every bit of money they can get. Even quarters. I really am beginning to love this Canada place. Sure it's a little cold, but the fresh sea air is, well, refreshing. And I mean what about the spaghetti? It's like North America's Italy here! If only we had more time here. Maybe we don't have to see Mary and Malcom. Oh but he needs his lucky hat. I forgot.Oh, looks like Cal found a place for us to stay for the night.


End file.
